El teorema de la exageración
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Mi propio episodio de The big bang theory


El teorema de la exageración by shenelopefan

Nota de autor: Me di el gusto de escribir mi propio episodio de The Big Bang Theory en formato de obra de teatro. Espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory no me pertenece

Acto 1: Escena 1: HABITACIÓN DE SHELDON

[Sheldon está escribiendo en su pizarra y de repente se detiene]

SHELDON: ¡Lo logré! [Se queda mirando la pizarra] El teorema de la exageración. No he dormido en tres semanas. No he jugado paintball, Halo o Warcraft en tres semanas, pero al fin lo logré. [Va hacia su cajonera y saca un cuaderno que dice en letras grandes "REGISTRO DE INTERACCIONES SOCIALES" y comienza a hojearlo] Este [escribe en la pizarra varios números y se queda pensando] Voy a ir a alardear.

Acto 1: Escena 2: CORREDOR DEL APARTAMENTO DE LEONARD Y SHELDON

[Sheldon se acerca despacio a la puerta y golpea]

SHELDON: Leonard [golpea] Leonard [golpea] Leonard [golpea]

LEONARD: [Poniéndose los anteojos] ¿Qué demonios quieres Sheldon? Es la una de la mañana.

SHELDON: Tengo que mostrarte algo que descubrí.

LEONARD: ¿No puede esperar a la mañana?

SHELDON: No.

LEONARD: ¿Es esa cosa en la que estuviste trabajando las últimas semanas?

SHELDON: Sí, finalmente lo terminé.

LEONARD: Y no dejaras que me vaya a dormir hasta que lo vea ¿Verdad?

SHELDON: Muy listo, Leonard

LEONARD: Está bien, muéstramelo.

Acto 1: Escena 3: HABITACIÓN DE SHELDON

[Leonard está sentado en la cama de Sheldon y este le explica]

SHELDON: Leonard, he aquí el Teorema de la Exageración.

LEONARD: ¿Por qué le has puesto así?

SHELDON: ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado como sería una realidad si solo se basara en algun hecho en específico?

LEONARD: [con cara de irritación] No, nunca me lo he preguntado.

SHELDON: Bueno, con este teorema se puede ver una misma realidad pero solo si nos basamos en la exageración de un hecho. Lo único que difiere de la perfección en este teorema es que no se puede elegir qué hecho de cierta fecha es el que será exagerado. Además, el tiempo en esas realidades sería limitado, por lo cual he instalado una alarma en el dispositivo para que me avise cuando esté por cambiar de realidad, con tal de no causar una desviación lógica-temporal. En ese caso, se abriría un agujero negro que se tragaría todas las realidades.

LEONARD: [Burlándose] ¿Cómo viajar en el tiempo?

SHELDON: Más o menos. Solo que las realidades no se alteran si no que se crean.

LEONARD: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo vas a crear realidades?

SHELDON: Con esto [saca una caja de debajo de la cama con el signo radiactivo]

LEONARD: [Asustado] ¿Sheldon, qué es eso?

SHELDON: Uranio. Si lo combino con cierta máquina podré crear realidades.

LEONARD: [Se pone de pie, acercándose a la puerta] ¿Robaste uranio? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

SHELDON: Del departamento de Física experimental.

LEONARD: ¡Maldita sea, Sheldon! ¡Me lo has robado a mí! ¿Y a qué máquina lo vas a conectar?

SHELDON: A esto [Toma de su cajonera una bola de pool número ocho]

LEONARD: ¿La bola mágica ocho? ¿Con eso piensas crear realidades?

SHELDON: No es para tanto [Da vuelta la bola, podemos ver botones] le he metido adentro un generador de energía que genera más de 21.1 giga watts de energía

LEONARD: ¡Esa es la energía de un rayo! Estás loco, Sheldon. Deshazte de eso o llamó a la policía

SHELDON: ¿Para decirles que tu amigo tiene tu uranio robado de tu laboratorio? No eres tan tonto Leonard [Comienza a presionar los botones de la bola]

LEONARD: Sheldon, sabes que esto no es posible. Incluso si lo fuera, el único que notaría la diferencia entre las realidades serías tú.

SHELDON: Lo sé por eso me iré, ya programé todas las fechas a las que quiero ir, será automático [Tomó la bola ocho y presionó el botón rojo]

LEONARD: ¡Sheldon, no!

[Leonard desaparece y vemos una gran cantidad de luz blanca alrededor de Sheldon que está gritando. De repente, silencio y una pantalla negra. La imagen aparece de a poco.]

Acto 2: Escena 1: OFICINA DE SHELDON

[Sheldon está sentado, alterado, sosteniendo la bola. Está vestido con un traje negro brillante. Hay posters de películas en la pared]

SHELDON: ¿Dónde estoy? [Mira hacia todos lados] ¿Habré ganado el premio Nobel y me dieron una oficina más grande?

[Suena un celular, Sheldon lo atiende]

SHELDON: ¿Quién es?

PENNY: Soy Penny. Sheldon, ven al primer piso, rápido. Ya llevas 20 minutos tarde.

SHELDON: ¿Tarde para qué?

PENNY: La película, tonto. Apúrate y dile a Leonard que me traiga un café con leche y mucha espuma. [Corta]

SHELDON: [Sheldon guarda la bola en su bolsillo. Se pone de pie y mira su traje] Aun luzco como un payaso [se acerca a un poster y lee en voz alta] Spock busca un genio en la Tierra. Me suena familiar. A ver [Busca con su dedo] dice dirigida por... ¡¿Mi?

[Presentación de The Big Bang Theory]

Acto 2: Escena 2: SET DE FILMACIÓN

[Sheldon baja de un ascensor y comienza a caminar, cuando oímos la voz de Wolowits detrás de él]

WOLOWITS: Sheldon, mi gran socio ¿Cómo has estado?

[Sheldon se da vuelta y vemos a Wolowits con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y un traje gris]

SHELDON: ¿Wolowits? ¿Eres tú?

WOLOWITS: Claro que soy yo. Ven vamos a grabar [Lo lleva al centro del set. Se sientan en unas bancas y podemos ver a Penny y a Raj hablando en el escenario.

SHELDON: ¿Raj está ebrio? [Mira su reloj] No son ni las once de la mañana aun

WOLOWITS: ¿Ebrio? ¿Por qué?

SHELDON: [Altanero] Raj tiene mutismo selectivo a menos que haya bebido alcohol

WOLOWITS: Raj puede hablar con las mujeres desde que comenzó a ir a terapia ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú lo ayudaste a convertirse en el actor famoso que es

SHELDON: ¿De verdad?

WOLOWITS: Estas raro hoy, Sheldon ¿Qué te pasa?

SHELDON: Nada, nada. [Señala] Esa de allá, ¿Es Penny? [Wolowits lo mira mal] Es que no reconozco a nadie cuando tienen maquillaje [Se ríe de manera rara]

WOLOWITS: Si, es Penny

[Se acerca Leonard a ellos, muy mal vestido y con una bandeja llena de vasos y tazas]

LEONARD: Tomen, señores. Café para el señor Wolowits y jugo de naranja bajo en pulpa para el señor Cooper

SHELDON: [Mientras agarraba el vaso] ¿Leonard?

LEONARD: ¿Sí, señor Cooper?

SHELDON: ¿Por qué me llamas señor?

LEONARD: Soy su asistente, señor. Lo siento debo llevarle a la señorita Penny su café. [Se va]

SHELDON: [a Wolowits] Howard ¿Leonard es mi asistente?

WOLOWITS: [Mirando el escenario] Sí, después de dirigir tu primera película, lo echaste de tu apartamento y lo contrataste para que el pobre no muriese de hambre

SHELDON: [con aire de tristeza] Ah

WOLOWITS: ¿Seguro estas bien? Pareciera que no recordaras tu propia vida

SHELDON: [Temblando] Claro que la recuerdo. Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿Me dices como me convertí en director y escritor?

WOLOWITS: Y productor

SHELDON: Sí. Sí. Solo dímelo

WOLOWIST: Bien. Cuando le pediste clases de actuación a Penny para que te enseñase a mentir y le mostraste tu novela sobre Spock, se te ocurrió escribir un libro. A partir de la publicación de ese libro, se hizo una película. Entonces escribiste otro guión y luego los proyectos solo salieron. Nosotros nos hicimos socios, Leonard es tu asistente y Kootraphali y Penny han sido tus grandes estrellas en la mayoría de tus filmes

SHELDON: Ah, [para sí mismo] esa fue la exageración

WOLOWITS: ¿Que exageración?

SHELDON: [cortante] No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Aún sigo siendo físico?

WOLOWITS: No. Renunciaste a la universidad y te mudaste a Malibú, donde haces fiestas siempre. Así fue como Raj y Penny comenzaron a salir

SHELDON: ¿Y mis historietas?

WOLOWITS: Ya no las tienes. Las vendiste junto con tus muñecos, replicas, disfraces. En fin, todo aquello que una vez llamé Nerdvana. Ahora tienes dinero amigo. Y mucho.

SHELDON: [hiperventilando] No. No puedo soportar esta realidad [Su alarma comienza a sonar. Corre lejos de allí]

WOLOWITS: [A sí mismo] Me recuerda a cuando todavía era un nerd. [Pausa] Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? [Toma un megáfono y le grita a Penny y a Raj] ¡Acción!

[Sheldon corre y todo comienza a iluminarse y desaparece. Pantalla en negro]

Acto 3: Escena 1 OFICINA DE SHELDON EN CALTECH

[Sheldon está sentado en su oficina, vestido con una remera roja de Flash. Mira hacia todos lados, extrañado]

SHELDON: No pude haberme equivocado. Sé que puse bien la fecha [Mira la bola ocho. Alguien golpea la puerta. Sheldon guarda la bola ocho en su bolsillo. Entra Penny, con una bata de laboratorio en la mano]

PENNY: Ah, hola Sheldon. Te estaba buscando. Necesito tu ayuda

SHELDON: [sarcástico] ¿Para qué? Ignoraste la luz de tu motor otra vez ¿Verdad?

PENNY: No. Necesito que vengas a ver algo. Hubo un problema en la sala de Física Experimental. Creo que Leonard y Leslie trataron de calentar comida con un rayo de Helio-Neón y le derramaron algo encima. En fin, esta sobrecalentado y creo que sería bueno que lo ayudes

SHELDON: [Impresionado] ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

PENNY: Trabajo aquí, genio. Ahora apúrate, antes de que se entere Gablehouser [Penny sale de la oficina]

SHELDON: [Atónito, murmura] Penny es ¿Inteligente? [Sale tambien]

Acto 3, Escena 2: CORREDOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

[Penny se pone la bata de laboratorio y camina con Sheldon]

SHELDON: ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí, Penny?

PENNY: ¿Por qué preguntas?

SHELDON: Solo hago conversación [Pausa] ¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

PENNY: [Mira a Sheldon con extrañeza] Pues, veamos. Luego de esa clase de física que me diste para impresionar a Leonard, me metiste en la universidad en el 2011, me recibí en el 2017 y después comencé a trabajar aquí. Así que llevo tres años

SHELDON: ¿Estamos en el 2020? [Mirando hacia otro lado] ¡Fascinante!

PENNY: Te dije que dejes de mirar esa película de la máquina del tiempo

SHELDON: Dime, Penny. ¿Sigues teniendo coito con Leonard?

PENNY: [Incomoda] Te dije que dejaras de decir coito. Y sí. Leonard y yo nos casaremos en junio.

SHELDON: Ya llegamos

Acto 3, Escena 3 OFICINA DE LEONARD Y LESLIE

[Sheldon y Penny entran y se encuentran con Leonard y Leslie besándose en el centro de la oficina. Ellos no notaron que alguien había entrado Penny se enfurece]

PENNY: ¡Maldito, engañoso!

LEONARD: ¿Penny? ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que te irías temprano

PENNY: [Sarcástica] ¡Siento haberte mentido Leonard! ¡Obviamente pensaste que no volvería! ¡Púdrete, maldito y ten tu maldito anillo! [Se quita el anillo y se lo arroja. Se va. Sheldon se queda parado mirando a Leonard y a Leslie, mientras su alarma comienza a sonar otra vez]

LESLIE: Vete, imbécil. Te suena el celular

SHELDON: Muy bien, que tengan un feliz coito [Se va]

LEONARD: [A Leslie] De todas formas no me iba a casar con ella [Se siguen besando]

[Se escucha a Sheldon gritando y la pantalla se llena de luz. Luego la pantalla se oscurece]

Acto 4: Escena 1 APARTAMENTO DE SHELDON

[Sheldon aparece sentado en el sillón, pero no en su lugar]

SHELDON: Maldita sea, ¿Que hago sentado aquí? [Se cambia a su lugar] Ahora veamos ¿Que realidad será esta? [Se levanta y va hacia su escritorio] Mi computadora sigue igual. Todo se ve normal ¿Qué cambió? [Alguien golpea la puerta] ¿Quién es?

AMY: Soy Amy, vengo con Penny

SHELDON: [A sí mismo] Parece que se terminó la energía de la bola. [Hacia la puerta, sin dejar de ver su computadora] Pasen

AMY: [Aun no vemos a Penny o a Amy] Hola, Sheldon. Hemos vuelto de la clínica de maternidad. Tenemos que decirte algo

PENNY: Será mejor que pongas atención

SHELDON: [Se da vuelta y se queda mirándolas. Vemos que Penny está vestida como Amy, usando anteojos y el cabello castaño; y Amy está vestida como Penny, sin anteojos y con el cabello rubio] Eso es raro

AMY: ¿Qué cosa?

SHELDON: [Aun impresionado] Nada ¿Qué me quieren decir?

PENNY: No te alteres pero...

AMY: Vas a ser padre

SHELDON: [Abre los ojos y se queda quieto]

PENNY: [A Amy] Te dije que haría eso. Mira ahora parece que le sale espuma de la boca

SHELDON: ¿Cuál de las dos está embarazada?

AMY: Ella [Penny hace una pequeña sonrisita]

SHELDON: Eso significa que tú y yo... hemos... hemos...

PENNY: [Tranquilizándolo] No, no lo hemos hecho. ¿Recuerdas que el día en que yo me mudé, tú y Leonard donaron esperma en un banco?

SHELDON: ¡Oh, no! ¿La exageración dice que sí done el esperma?

PENNY: [le susurra a Amy] ¿De qué está hablando?

AMY: [Susurra tambien] No tengo idea [A Sheldon] Mira Sheldon, Penny quería tener un hijo y fue al banco de esperma, ya que Leonard se ha ido con Priya. Así que fue al banco de esperma y resulta que él bebe que tiene en su vientre es tuyo

PENNY: Si no quieres ser padre de este niño está bien. Y seguramente el niño no querrá ser tu hijo de todas formas. [Se ríe]

AMY: Además no sé cómo harás para mantener al bebé de Penny y al que ya tenemos

SHELDON: ¡¿Qué?

AMY: El bebé. Le pusiste Spock ¿Recuerdas? Está durmiendo allí.

SHELDON: [Se da vuelta y ve la cuna que estaba al costado del sillón, antes no estaba] No puede ser que haya omitido esto. Algo raro pasa

[Entra Raj con su brazo rodeando a Bernadette]

RAJ: Hola amigos ¿Que hacen?

SHELDON: [Decepcionado] ¡Ay no! ¿Ustedes son novios?

BERNADETTE: Claro que sí, ahora que Howard ha decidido mudarse de lo de su madre a Hollywood, preferí quedarme con Raj mientras él se iba de juerga con Katee Sackof

SHELDON: ¡Esto es demasiado exagerado! [La alarma comienza a sonar] ¡Dios mío! ¡Me voy a volver loco! [Sheldon corre a su cuarto]

RAJ: [Señalando la tele] Miren, es Zack el presidente de la nación está dando un discurso. [Todos se sientan en el sillon]

ACTO 5: Escena 1 HABITACIÓN DE SHELDON

[Sheldon está acurrucado en su cama muy alterado con los ojos cerrados. La alarma sigue sonando]

SHELDON: Esto es muy exagerado. No puede ser real ¿Por qué tuve que inventar el maldito teorema? [Abre los ojos y ve que el sonido no provenía de la bola ocho sino del despertador] Ha sido un sueño

[Tocan la puerta.]

LEONARD: [entra] ¿Qué haces durmiendo? Vamos a llegar tarde al paitball

SHELDON: Ya voy [Leonard sale, Sheldon mira hacia arriba] Gracias, Spock

Acto 5, Escena 2: APARTAMENTO DE SHELDON Y LEONARD

[Todos se encontraban allí. Howard, Raj, Penny y Leonard estaban vestidos con trajes camuflados. Priya aun en piyamas, se hacía el desayuno. Amy estaba sentada junto a Bernadette. Sheldon viene del pasillo y los mira a todos con una sonrisa]

SHELDON: Queridos amigos, quiero decirles que aunque siempre me queje de ustedes, mi vida no sería lo mismo si cambiaran su forma de ser.

PENNY: [conmovida] Oh, gracias dulzura

HOWARD: [después de escuchar lo que Raj le decía al oído] No, no creo que este drogado

LEONARD: Parece que te levantaste de buen humor

AMY: Ya es tarde, vámonos

SHELDON: ¿Tu tambien jugaras al paintball?

AMY: No, solo llevaré a mi monito fumador para enseñarle a usar un arma [Amy le guiña un ojo a Sheldon y mira de reojo a Priya. Todos salen por la puerta. Sheldon vuelve a entrar al apartamento]

LEONARD: ¿Adónde vas Sheldon?

SHELDON: [Vuelve desde su cuarto con la bola ocho en su mano. Se acerca a la ventana y la arroja hacia afuera. Se dirige hacia la puerta] Necesitaba hacer eso [Se apura a bajar las escaleras]

[Todos se quedan callados un segundo]

PENNY: Parece que se volvió loco. Otra vez. [Todos bajan las escaleras y se pone la pantalla negra]

Fin…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

;) Naomi


End file.
